


The cleansing ritual

by Evangaline_Lily (Rhonda3Green)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodily Functions, Daddy Kink, Emperor Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Piss kink, Pregancy, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, consensual possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Evangaline_Lily
Summary: Empress Rey is expecting her first child with Emperor Ren. He makes sure that she stays hydrated enough.(This is filthy, so please heed the tags!! :D )





	1. The importance of hydration

The emperor leaned back expectantly. His erection filled his tight leather trousers. The throne room had been cleared except for the two of them. However, Rey still felt on display in the giant hall, and boy, did she love it. Kylo leered at her excitedly, and as much as she pretended that this was for his benefit only, she knew that she enjoyed this just as much as him, if not more. Their minds were so connected by the Force that he knew it as well. Which meant that he had all the more fun with her.

"How much did you drink today?" asked the emperor, palming his cock through his leather trousers.

The court probably had some idea of what they got up to when he would call these private meetings with his beautiful consort, but Rey hoped that they did not completely imagine their depraved past times.

"I drank all three containers that you set out for me," she said, her cheeks reddening.

"That's good," said the emperor. "Pregnant women need a lot of fluids. But when was the last time you used the refresher?"

"Not since this morning, Daddy," she said.

He shifted in his throne. He enjoyed how much she played along with his lewd desires.

"Well, that's not healthy, baby girl," he said. "You need to flush your system regularly. Think about the health of our heir that you are carrying."

Rey nodded and rubbed the slight bump forming at her abdomen. She would never actually hold it long enough for it to risk her or her baby's health, but she certainly drank enough to gave the emperor the show he so desired.

"You're right, my emperor," she said. "Shall I cleanse myself?"

Kylo inhaled sharply. He raked a hand through his long dark hair.

"That would be wise, my empress," he said. "But I would advise you to lift your garments so they do not become damp. I would hate for you to catch a cold."

Rey grinned darkly. "You are so wise, my emperor. Is this high enough?"

She lifted her dress to reveal her pale legs and her bare pussy. Kylo's pupils dilated.

"I think holding it up higher would be more prudent," he said.

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

She would only call the emperor "daddy" during certain private moments, and boy did it have an effect on him. Rey loved to drive him mad with lust, and then let him fuck her hard.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with an elaborate printed pattern. She delicately reached for the hem and lifted it slowly. She was keen to follow her husband's advice so she lifted it so high that she revealed her perky pink nipples. Her flesh was unmarred, save for love mark that Kylo had sucked on her left tit the previous night. Kylo swallowed hard at the sight, and the knowledge that she had not been wearing anything else under the dress made his cock twitch eagerly. She took a few steps closer to him. It was important that he could observe closely so he could advise her accurately. It was important that she stayed in good health, after all.

"May I proceed, my emperor?" she asked.

"You many proceed," he said, his voice strained.

She held up her dress with one hand and the other one parted her pussy folds, so the emperor could make sure she was cleansing herself properly. Kylo unfastened his trousers, and began stroking his cock. He could not tear his eyes away as the first droplets splattered onto the marble floor. Rey blushed under the intensity of his dark gaze. She willed her lower body to relax and a steady stream spurted onto the floor. Kylo jerked his cock as the little puddle between her feet started to grow. She sighed in relief at the rush of pleasure from releasing the tension in her bladder. The rush of excitement made her thumb subconsciously drift towards her clit. She started to rub herself as she continued to piss steadily on the throne room floor.

"Cute," said Kylo stroking himself faster.

Rey whined and widened her legs so the puddle would not touch her shoes, even though it inevitably would.

"Sit down," said Kylo. "You are still too tense."

Rey blushed and settled her bottom on the floor, still clutching her dress above her breasts. She widened her legs, aiming her torso towards the throne, and continued to release the contents of her bladder. The puddle was growing larger now, marring the pristine white tile with pale yellow.

"Good girl," said Kylo. "You are a very responsible mother, drinking enough fluids."

Rey beamed with pride. "Thank you my emperor."

"After you have our baby, you should also keep drinking enough since you will be lactating," said Kylo. "It would be dangerous for both of you if you were to be dehydrated.

Rey nodded. "I won't let you down, Daddy."

"That's my girl," said the emperor with pride.

Kylo looked at the puddle flowing towards his throne. "You certainly drank enough today. I am glad."

Rey squeezed the last few drops and shook them onto the floor. Her breasts wiggled as she thrust her hips forward. Kylo rubbed the precum around the head of his cock, and leaned back onto his throne.

"Lovely," he said. "But you are still too tense. That is no good. Let me help you relax."

"Yes, my emperor," said Rey.

She lifted her dress as she daintly stepped around the giant puddle of piss.

"You are so cute," said Kylo reverently.

She settled into his lap, and Kylo opened the front of her dress so her breasts would be exposed without Rey having to hold up the dress. He lifted her chest to his face and started sucking one of her nipples. She moaned. Then pushed two big fingers inside her pussy.

"Mmh," said Rey with a sigh.

He fondled her other breast with his other hand. Then he switched his mouth to the other side. Rey sighed blissfully. Kylo pulled his mouth away. A strand of saliva connected his bottom lip with one of her nipples.

"It's important that you aren't too tense," said Kylo. "You need to think of yourself and our heir.'

"Yeah," said Rey. "I think I can relax if you massage my insides with your big cock. My fingers are never enough. I am just too tense."

"I am happy to help," said Kylo with a dark grin. "It's important that you are properly relieved of any tension."

He helped angle her entrance against the head of his cock, and she sunk herself down on him.

"My emperor," she said moaned.

"Good girl," he stroked her long loose hair.

"Am I doing a good job?" she asked, her eyes half closed in lust.

He pushed his hips up, and fucked her in sharp, steady strokes.

"You are perfect," he said.

Her little breasts wiggled with his thrusts.

"I am glad to have you," she said. "Your cock can reach that spot so deep inside of me."

Kylo grabbed her hips and shifted her slightly forward. Then he thrust up roughly.

"This spot?" he asked.

She clung onto his broad chest, pulling his shirt down to reveal his pecs. She squealed as he struck the perfect angle.

"YES!" she cried.

"Good," he said, slightly out of breath.

He continued to hit the same spot with each stroke and Rey's eager cries reverberated through the large chamber.

"I wonder if you have anything left to wet my hand with?" said Kylo curiously, sliding one hand down to her clit.

"Oh!" she threw her head back.

Her breasts bobbed frantically as the emperor roughly rubbed her clit in time with his fast strokes. He pushed down on it until he coaxed a new splatter of liquid just underneath his finger. He massaged her as she climaxed as squirted on his hand with three more beautiful bursts of liquid.

"Perfect," he said.

"Now that you are empty," he said, his voice full of dark lust. "Daddy is going to fill you up."

He smacked her pale ass as he released himself with a grunt and filled her pussy with his hot come. He was sure that he had gotten her pregnant like this, since he enjoyed fucking her full on his throne like this almost more than taking her in his bed.

"Mmhhh," said Rey. "Thank you, Daddy,"

"You are welcome," he said. "You are such a good girl for me."

He kissed her hotly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they were both satisfied, the empress dropped her dress again, and she stepped around the puddle before leaving the throne room. She walked out with her head held high, and nobody was the wiser as to what happened. Although her flushed cheeks caused some people to guess somewhat correctly, the cleaning droid had cleared all of the evidence of the details of their exploits before the emperor called his advisers back into the hall.

* * *

Later that night, before the imperial couple went to bed, they completed their evening ritual. Rey took a sip of water and they walked to the refresher together. She would lift her nightgown and squat over the refresher bowl. Sometimes, Kylo would hold her gown for her so she could concentrate on cleaning out her body. He would observe as she splashed inside the bowl. When she stood up he would pat her privates dry with a soft tissue. Then the emperor would sometimes also relieve himself into what she had left there, it was important to set a good example after all. Then after he flushed away their waste, Rey would bend over in their tub. When it was bath night, they would clean each other more thoroughly, otherwise, Kylo would wet a soft cloth and gently clean between her folds and inside of her openings.

Then, Rey would walk to their bed, and bend over for him again. The emperor would hold his hand under the the lube dispenser they kept next to their bed and deposit two pumps into his hand. Then he would give the empress, a vigorous massage. It was important that she stayed relaxed. He would rub her clit, and stick two fingers inside both of her holes. If she still was not relaxed enough, he would massage her more thoughtfully with his cock. It was his duty to take care of her after all, and he did not mind penetrating her as many times as she needed before she could sleep peacefully through the night. It was vital that she got enough rest especially in the crucial months before their child was born. When she was finally relaxed, come and lube leaking from both of her openings, he would wipe her with wet cloth before crawling into bed next to her and covering them with a warm blanket.

He would put a hand over her protruding abdomen, and he planned how many bottles of water he needed to set out for her the next morning. It was his duty to take care of his empress and heir after all.


	2. Watering the plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Kylo is concerned that the staff have not been watering the palace plants. Rey decides to help. She teases him until she finally decides to water him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, fair warning that this is absolutely filthy. :D

The emperor walked down the empty corridor his black cape billowing in his wake. He was in between meetings. He sighed with annoyance when something caught his eye. The leaves of a large potted tree were turning brown at the edges. He touched the dry soil in the pot.

"Doesn't anyone water the plants around here?" He said to himself.

"I can water it for you, my emperor," said a voice behind him.

He turned around, and it was his lovely empress. She wore a light blue gown which bared her shoulders and went down to the floor. His heart skipped a beat even though he had just seen her earlier that morning. Rey always had that effect on him.

"Rey?" The emperor questioned as she stepped towards the plant.

She looked around to check that nobody else was coming down the hall, and then started to slowly lift her dress. Kylo's gaze darkened when he realized what she was doing.

"You are so helpful," said Kylo. "This place would fall apart without you."

Rey smirked at that comment and dropped her panties to her ankles. She held her dress to her chest, and she squatted over the pot. Kylo felt his trousers get tighter, and Rey felt a rush of satisfaction from the pure lust and awe in Kylo's eyes.

"I am glad to help," said Rey.

She sighed with contentment as she released the tension in her bladder. The heavy stream of her fluids splattered into the soil inside the container. It turned dark as it absorbed the warm liquid. Kylo shifted, tensely. The unexpected nature of her little show made it that much more appealing. Rey shifted her body slightly and a big spurt missed the edge of the pot and splashed on the floor.

"Oopsie," said Rey, looking up mischievously at Kylo.

She moved so the stream would be aimed towards the base of the plant. It had soaked through the soil at this point, and it started to leak through the drainage holes at the bottom of the pot. Kylo rubbed the outline of his erection. He was trying to figure out where the nearest place he could bend her over was.

"Did I do a good job?" asked Rey as she shook the last drops away and pulled her panties back up.

She stepped away from the suspicious puddle around the base of the pot before dropping her dress back down.

"Empress," said Kylo with longing.

"I know you have a meeting to get to," said Rey. "So I will see you later."

Kylo balked as she swiftly walked away from him. He would have to sit through a boring budget meeting with the most frustrating boner ever. Whenever he would relax, the image of Rey pissing into a potted plant would come back to him. He would have to get her back for being such a tease.

* * *

Later in the day, Kylo stood in the courtyard. Rey waved at him from the window of their quarters. Kylo winked. Rey pulled down her dress and flashed her tits at him, and Kylo's jaw dropped. He looked around and the courtyard was empty. The emperor stepped closer to their balcony.

"Are you having a good day, my emperor?" said Rey.

She pushed the rest of her dress down and stood naked on their balcony. Her breasts wobbled slightly as she stepped towards the edge of the balcony. Her pink nipples were perky either from the cool breeze or from her squeezing them as she had waited for him to come into view. She rested a hand on her belly that was round with their child. Kylo felt conflicted between a rush of arousal and the worry that someone else would see her. Rey was his and his alone, he thought possessively. 

"Everyone else is in the great hall," said Rey, sensing his thoughts. "Don't worry."

"And what are you doing?" said Kylo as causally as he could in the present situation. "Besides torturing your poor husband."

Rey smirked. "I am not torturing anyone. I just see that there are some more plants that need to watered down there."

Kylo followed her mischievous gaze to the flowers growing in front of where he was standing. Kylo felt his cock begin to stir again.

"The soil here _is_ a bit dry," said Kylo, conceded.

"Well, that's no good," said Rey. "But I am happy to help."

Rey turned around and sat on the edge of the balcony railing, carefully gripping onto the rails. She stuck her ass in the air, and a heavy flood of piss began to trickle down from the top floor of the building down to the ground. Rey must have been drinking nonstop since she had last "watered a plant", because an impressive flood was splashing down from her body. The liquid had already darkened the soil around the flowers as well as covering the orange petals with big droplets. Kylo's cock fully hardened as the droplets began to splash from the wet soil onto his boots.

"You're like my own private rain cloud," said Kylo.

Rey giggled in delight. She was flicking her clit now. The rush of adrenaline from standing naked and pissing off of the balcony in front of her husband had also made her incredibly horny. It was true that all of the other courtiers were in the great hall, but there was still an off chance that a guard could spot their unusual gardening methods. She squeezed her nipples with her other hand. She imagined what the guards would say about her. They would probably think that the emperor was quite the pervert, and she was his willing, but passive, little slut. They would not realize that she was even more of a pervert than her husband. She moaned loudly and sped up the movements of her hand.

Kylo felt like he would go mad from the splashing piss and Rey's lewd moans. He watched her body shudder as she climaxed. One more massive gush of fluid rained down before only a few droplets were left dripping from the metal balcony and her quivering thighs. Rey stayed in the prone position for a moment as she caught her breath. Kylo wanted to fuck her _now_. 

"Rey please," said Kylo desperately. "Stay up there and let me have you."

Rey shook away a few more droplets and turned to face him. A wicked smile spread across her face when she saw the absolutely wrecked expression on her husband's face. He would do absolutely anything for her pussy at this point. When he finally would have her, he would be delightfully rough. Rey squeezed her thighs together remembering how sweetly painful the stretch of his thick cock was whenever she could coax him to be less gentle. 

"Later," said Rey, dismissively. "Maybe after dinner tonight."

Rey reached for her dress and nonchalantly stepped back inside. Kylo sprinted inside and up two flights of stairs to their chambers, but Rey was already gone when he reached their bed. Kylo whined in agony and reached for his aching cock. However, his hand could no longer satisfy him when Rey had teased him so thoroughly with her pussy and little tits all day.

* * *

Kylo saw Rey again in the great hall that evening. She was fully dressed now, but the way her chest swayed suggested she was not wearing anything underneath the purple dress. Rey glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him, but acted as if she was going to walk past his table. The emperor would have none of that. He was quite through with her teasing. He roughly reached for the hem of her dress and pulled Rey into his lap. Rey gasped and feigned offense but smiled with delight as she felt his hard cock brushing her backside. 

"Are you having a _hard_ day today, my darling?" asked Rey.

She brushed a long strand of his dark hair behind one of his ears. The few people who had been sitting nearby subtly moved away.

"Why are you torturing your emperor?" asked Kylo softly.

Rey grinned wickedly and shifted in his lap, her ass rubbing against his erection. Kylo hissed. He cock leaked into his trousers.

"I don't know what you mean, my emperor," she said.

"I don't think you realize what you do to me," said Kylo.

She started to grind steadily against his hardness. 

"Maybe I do realize it," said Rey. "Maybe I like it."

Kylo inhaled sharply. She wiggled her ass against him again before starting to stand up. He firmly grabbed her by the waist, tugging down the fabric of her dress in the process. One of her nipples fell from the top of the dress and his face turned scarlet. Rey started to stand up again, making no attempt to readjust her clothing. Kylo looked at her with a scandalized expression, unsure of whether to cover her up or rip the gown open. 

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

Rey shrugged nonchalantly. "There's not much you can do about it. It's not like you would do anything here."

Kylo blushed. Even though he had some unconventional tastes, he was a private man, and he would be too embarrassed to go too far when there were people around. Rey squeezed her exposed nipple. Kylo pushed her hand away and pulled her dress back over her chest. He held her wrists tightly in place. Rey's heart pounded excitedly. 

"What is it you want, sweetheart?" asked Kylo, at the end of his patience.

"The same thing you want," said Rey, pressing back into his erection.

"Then take it!" said Kylo in frustration.

"Let go of my hands," she said.

He released her. Rey grinned. She put a hand on his forehead.

"You feel so hot," said Rey. "I wonder if you are running a temperature."

She stroked his cheek and considered. "You should probably go upstairs and lay down."

Kylo expression softened, realizing where her game was going. "You had better go with me. I feel a bit delirious."

"Of course, Daddy," said Rey softly.

Kylo's breath hitched. She stood from his lap and held out her hand for him. He took it. Everyone in the room pretended not to notice the empress leading the emperor away with a massive bulge in his trousers.

* * *

"Now let's get you comfortable," said Rey. "You've worked yourself up into quite a state."

"You are such a good bride," said Kylo. "Looking after me."

She helped him strip naked. She got a cool cloth and patted his forehead, making sure to lean over him at an angle where her cleavage was in his line of sight.

"You are taking such good care of me," said Kylo. "Are you remembering to drink enough, my empress? You shouldn't forget to take care of yourself as well."

"Yes, my emperor," she said before taking a big gulp from the glass at the bedside table.

"Good," said Kylo.

"And you look a little flushed too," he said. "Perhaps you should also lay down."

"My dress is a bit warm," she said. "Will you help me take it off?"

"Of course," he said.

She faced her back to him and he unlaced the back of the dress. He opened the back and kissed down along her spine. Then his hands moved forward and groped her breasts through the light fabric.

"Oooh," said Rey. "More of that please."

"I plan on taking my time after you teased me so cruelly with these cute tits," he said squeezing her mounds tighter for emphasis.

Rey shivered in his grip. He finally pulled her dress down, and Rey lifted herself so he could toss it aside. She was indeed not wearing anything underneath. This time Kylo stared at her unabashedly. 

"I can't believe you pissed in that plant and then off the balcony earlier," said Kylo. "That was so hot."

"I figured you'd like it," said Rey.

"I did," said Kylo before sucking her tit between his thick lips. As he suckled her, he reached his hand to her face and pushed his finger into her mouth. Rey sloppily sucked it. Kylo pulled it out with a pop.

"I have been drinking more water, but I don't have to go yet," said Rey, not sure of what he wanted to do first.

He pulled his face away from her breasts. "Well, it's time for my cock to get wet instead."

He pushed his wet finger inside her pussy. It slid inside with no resistance. Rey whimpered.

"Looks like someone else has been horny all day," said Kylo.

Rey nodded. Kylo pressed a second finger inside her wetness, and she clenched around him.

"Please," said Rey. "I was just messing around because I know you would like it. I want you to fuck me so badly."

The emperor grinned with satisfaction. The rush to his ego was enough for him to forgive the previous hours of her teasing. His desires were quite simple.

"Lay back and spread your legs for me, my empress," said Kylo.

Rey settled down on their bed. She widened her legs and spread her flushed pussy with her fingers.

"Perfect," said the emperor.

He knew she was ready for him. He crawled on top of her and filled her to the hilt with one rough stroke. Rey bit down on her lip in delight.

"Fuck me hard," she whispered.

He hovered over her, careful not to put his weight on the swell of her abdomen, and rutted into her with slow deep thrusts. Kylo felt her insides flutter around him as her eyes rolled back in delight.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered affectionately in her ear.

The head of his cock rubbed deep inside of her. He filled her with his entire length with each snap of his hips. Rey's excited breaths turned into throaty moans. She wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Mmm," Rey said. "I'm so hot."

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut in concentration as he coaxed her orgasm from her. Rey released a startled gasp and her walls clamped down on his cock. The emperor finally let himself have his own pleasure, and her spasming pussy caught the eager release of his balls. Kylo sighed in relief. His come was already dripping from her before he pulled out.

"So good," said Rey looking up at him with a blissful stare.

The emperor grinned and carefully pulled his softening member out of her dripping hole. He watched his release trickle out of her, and he pushed some of it back inside.

"Insatiable," Rey playfully chided.

He kissed her thigh before settling back onto the bed.

"You know," said Rey. "I think the water I had earlier has moved through me."

"A shame there aren't any plants to water," said Kylo.

Rey stood from the bed, the emperor's seed rolling down her thighs. Kylo watched her movements intently. Was she going to piss on their bedroom floor? He waited curiously. Instead, she reached for something in the corner of their room. It appeared to be a small watering can. She held it to her chest and turned to him.

"Will you help me, my emperor?" she asked. "I wouldn't want to waste something I could give to the plants."

Kylo felt a renewed heat in his groin. He beckoned her towards him.

"You will have to hold it very carefully," said Rey.

Kylo widened his legs and Rey handed him the watering can. Then she rejoined him on the bed. She leaned back on her hands and spread her thighs in the space between his legs.

"Will you be able to catch every drop?" asked Rey.

"Absolutely," said Kylo, his voice strained in anticipation of his wife's new challenge.

Kylo held her pussy lips open with one hand and lined up the opening of the watering can with the tiny opening near Rey's clit.

"You can go ahead," said Kylo.

Rey cheeks turned pink and a flush spread above her breasts.

"Now I feel shy all of a sudden," she admitted.

Kylo smiled at her with adoration. "Pissing off the balcony didn't make you feel shy. But this does?"

"Because you're catching it," said Rey in almost a whisper, as if she were saying something sacred. "It's more special."

Kylo felt his cock make a valiant attempt to harden just a few minutes after having just thoroughly fucked her.

"You're adorable," said Kylo.

He moved his hand from her pussy to her abdomen, and soothingly stroked her.

"The baby pushes on my bladder," said Rey. "So it is easier to go more often. I just hope I won't make a mess of our bed."

"Relax," said Kylo. "You know you can always let go with me. You're safe."

Rey released a deep breath, and she relaxed the muscles in her lower body. She nodded at Kylo and he moved his hands back into position. An almost melodic sound filled their ears as the first spurts of liquid hit the bottom of the watering can. Kylo blushed when he realized the thin material of the container would let him feel the heat of her fluids against his hands.

Rey closed her eyes and fully relaxed. Kylo was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. His empress somehow made relieving herself into an empty container seem ethereal and elegant. Kylo could not believe how lucky he was to have her as his wife and as the mother of his child.

"I love you, Rey," said Kylo.

Rey opened her eyes. She did not answer out loud, but he could feel her own affection for him through the Force. The watering can was half full and Kylo relished the way it warmed up his hands as it became heavier in his his grip. She looked down at the splash of yellow erupting from between where Kylo's fingers held her open and trickling into the vessel in his other hand. Then she looked up and met his eyes. The reverent expression made her face flush with delight. The intensity of his feelings for her were even more satisfying then the pleasant feeling in her loins from releasing the contents of her bladder after being roughly fucked.

"Let me know if it is going to overflow," said Rey.

"When it does," said Kylo. "Please finish on the floor. I can't bear for you to stop. You look so gorgeous when you do this."

Rey smirked again. Only the cleaning droids knew why they had chosen a tile floor instead of carpet for their private quarters.

The small watering can was heavy in Kylo's grip.

"It's full my empress," said Kylo.

Rey ceased her release and maneuvered back to her knees. Kylo lifted the can carefully and set it on the floor beside the bed.

"You can go water the flowers when we are done," said Rey.

Kylo smiled as he imagined walking around the palace grounds, pouring his wife's piss on the various plants.

Rey stood from the bed and sat back on the floor. Kylo's cock was hard again.

"Rey," he said desperately.

"Oh, I see," said Rey, knowingly.

She gestured towards the floor. "Are you a plant as well?"

"I am for you," said Kylo.

He laid down on the cool tiles. He used to feel ashamed for asking for such things, but he felt more confident with his desires since his wife also shared them. Rey leaned over his body with her pussy hovering over his chest. She leaned on him and took his cock in her mouth. As she licked his erection, she resumed releasing the numerous glasses of water she had consumed.

Kylo's face flushed scarlet as he watched her wetting his chest. Her piss felt even more warm on his bare skin than when he had felt it through the watering can. She bobbed her head around his cock as the puddle between his pecs grew. The hot fluid trickled down his sides and reached the floor.

"Rey," said Kylo. "Fuck."

She expertly swallowed his cock, and he could last no longer. He shouted heatedly as he came straight down her throat. Rey squeezed a few more trickles out onto his chest before she once again felt pleasantly empty.

Kylo lay his head back to the floor. He wore the dazed expression of an exhausted and thoroughly satisfied man. Rey suckled away the last salty drops from his shaft. She licked her lips clean, and turned around to survey the aftermath. She was quite pleased with the results.

The emperor lay covered in her piss with his face frozen in delight.

"Looks like you will need a nap before you go water any of the flowers," said Rey.

"You're amazing," said Kylo, breathlessly.

"So are you," said Rey, flirtatiously. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

By the time she had helped him to the bath and put him back to bed, the watering can sat forgotten near the yellow puddle in the middle of their room. Rey smiled at it as she snuggled next to Kylo. It would give him something to do tomorrow.


	3. A ballroom piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have some fun in the ballroom. 
> 
> Wrote this chapter for kinktober on my reylo blog

The party was winding down in the imperial ballroom, and the emperor and empress observed from the upper level. Rey turned and met Kylo’s lips.

“Thank you for throwing this ball,” said Rey.

“Thank you for being the light of my life,” said Kylo.

“The party is starting to quiet down a bit,” said Rey.

“Yes,” said Kylo.

“Want to have some fun?” said Rey.

“Always,” the emperor said with a roguish smirk.

Rey reached for one of his hands and guided it under the three fluffy layers of her skirt. Kylo blushed.

“Is anyone looking this way?” asked Kylo.

“No,” said Rey.

The corridor was brightly lit, but the empress and emperor were alone. A few voices could be heard from downstairs, but the remaining guests were too drunk or tired to wander up the long staircase.

Suddenly, Rey sank to her knees, the fabric of her dress pooling around Kylo’s feet.

“Rey,” the emperor said with a sigh as she reached to open his trousers.

She reached for his cock and noisily slurped around it.

“S-someone might hear us,” said Kylo, closing his eyes.

Rey sucked him even more voraciously. Kylo felt dizzy from the sight of her red lips wrapped around his shaft and the heat of her tongue. Her dangling diamond earrings rocked violently with her head movements. She inhaled heavily through her nose. Kylo put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

“F-fuck, Rey,” said Kylo. “You might want to slow down.”

She pressed her face into the patch of dark hair on his groin and swallowed with his shaft down her throat. Kylo climaxed with a startled moan. His legs shook as she swallowed his release.

She took a deep breath as she backed away, and she looked up at this face with satisfaction.

“That was amazing,” he said. “You are really good at that.”

“I like to stay in practice,” she said.

He helped her back to her feet.

“I feel really hot now,” said Rey. “Could you unzip my dress?”

“Here?” said Kylo, slightly scandalized by the idea though not bothering to tuck his cock away.

“Mmm-hmm,” said Rey, her eyes pleading with him.

“And what if someone comes up the stairs?” asked Kylo.

“You will tell them to go away because you are the emperor,” said Rey, batting her eyes. “I know you’ll protect me.”

Kylo blushed. “Very well, just don’t get upset if I have to kick someone down the stairs …”

Rey smiled darkly. “I want everyone to know that I am yours.”

“Oh they know,” said Kylo. “I won’t let them forget it.”

He traced the sparkling jewels on the bodice of her dress.

“This is the last big party we will have before our baby comes,” said Rey. “I want to make it memorable.”

“I would do anything for you,” said Kylo. “But I am too jealous to let anyone see your body. You are mine.”

“Good,” said Rey. “I am yours. But I am sure you can figure out a solution.”

Kylo looked at her thoughtfully.

“Mitaka,” he called downstairs to his aide.

“Yes, Emperor Ren,” said Mitaka, eager to please the emperor.

“The remaining guests look thirsty,” said Kylo. “Have the kitchen staff serve them non-alcoholic drinks in the foyer and make sure everyone has arrangements to get home.”

“At once my emperor,” said Mitaka before dutifully stepping away.

“Clever,” said Rey. “And kind-hearted.”

Kylo blushed again. The look of devotion in her eyes made him feel short of breath. He watched as the small group of stragglers shuffled towards the foyer. Rey turned her back to him and looked at him expectantly.

Kylo hesitated.

“We can go to our room if you are truly uncomfortable,” said Rey.

“No,” he said. “I am too curious with what you might do.”

Rey laughed.

“Help me out of this?” she asked.

Kylo took one more glance to make sure there wasn’t anyone watching. Then he carefully unzipped the back of her dress.

“Lift me out, please,” she said.

He gently lifted her out of the dress. He swore under his breath. Rey was only wearing heeled shoes and long white stockings. Her pale belly was big with their child and colored with a few pink stretchmarks. Her breasts were plump, and her dark pink nipples were pointed outwards. A few drops of sweat rolled down her chest.

“Thank you,” said Rey with a sigh. “It is so hot in here.”

The emperor picked up her dress and neatly arranged it over the stair railing so it would not get wrinkled.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Kylo.

“Yes,” said Rey. “It is much better now.”

The loud sound of the ballroom doors being closed echoed through the space. Rey looked at the vacated space mischievously. She sat down on the top stair.

“I wonder if I pissed here if it would reach the bottom?” Rey asked.

Kylo’s cock twitched.

“I don’t know,” he said. “It depends how much you need to go.”

“I have been drinking that boring punch all night,” said Rey. “This will make it worth it.”

Kylo chuckled.

“Sit next to me,” said Rey.

Kylo by her on the marble surface. His cock was already half hard again. Rey looked at him and smirked. She widened her legs in the space of the stair and reached for his hand.

“Help me?” she asked.

Kylo nodded. He put one hand on her her thigh to help her part her legs, and with his other hand it spread her pussy folds. She kissed his lips, and the depraved act somehow felt romantic. She leaned her head back on his shoulders and closed her eyes in relaxation.

“Fuck,"said Kylo.

He could not tear his eyes away as his wife released the party punch onto the stair below her. It splattered from the hard surface and dripped down the sides of the railing. He watched it spread to three more stairs.

"It might not reach the bottom,” said Kylo. “But it is still a lovely display.”

Rey grinned with satisfaction.

“Rub my clit?” she asked.

He complied, and she gasped. The flow of her piss became more sporadic and her body trembled as she pleasured her.

“Oh Kylo,” she said blissfully.

“Do you like that?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” she said.

“Are you going to come for me?” he growled in her ear.

She climaxed with a shudder. A few more heavy spurts splashed to the stairs before she stilled in his grasp.

“Fuck that was hot,” said Kylo.

Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath.

“That was so good,” said Rey, glancing down at the dripping stairs.

Kylo helped her up again. Rey looked at his leaking cock.

“I want you to fuck me now,” said Rey.

“Yes, my empress,” said Kylo.

They both jumped as they heard the ballroom door opening.

“Shit,” said Kylo.

He helped Rey into the corner and slipped her dress back over her head. He zipped up the back quickly.

“Your cock,” Rey whispered.

He struggled to put his sizable erection away at an angle that would allow him to refasten his trousers.

“Emperor Ren,” said Mitaka.

“Yes?” said the emperor, feigning patience.

“I just wanted to report that the final guests are leaving now,” he said.

“Thank you for your help, Mitaka,” said Kylo.

“Of course,” he said. “Good night, your highnesses.”

If there seemed to be something dripping from the top of the stairway, Mitaka didn’t notice. Either that, or he knew he better play the part of not noticing. They both breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away.

“Rey,” said Kylo desperately.

“Come with me,” she said.

* * *

 

They walked through the quiet halls of the imperial palace. Rey led the emperor by the hand.

“Rey,” said Kylo. “I can’t bear it.”

“Almost there,” said Rey.

“Where?” he asked.

“Our bedroom,” she said.

“Oh,” said Kylo, surprised.

“I figured you would prefer that after we almost got caught,” she said.

“Yes,” said the emperor.

“I was hoping I could ride your cock,” said Rey.

“O-of course,” said Kylo, every second that he had to wait to get to their room was agony.

“But afterwards I wanted to ask you for something,” she said.

“Sure,” said Kylo. “Anything.”

Rey gave him that sinister smile that signified that she would be getting everything she wanted.

They had quickly undressed and Rey had pushed Kylo towards the bed. The emperor sighed in relief as Rey sat down on his cock. The bed creaked gently as she rocked her hips. Kylo gasped in pleasure.

“Do you know what I am going to ask for,” said Rey.

“Hmm?” said Kylo, barely able to focus on anything but the tight heat wrapping around his cock.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Rey. “But I have been fantasizing about it sometimes.”

She kissed his neck. Kylo watched her breasts wobble.

“I will ask you after we are done,” said Rey. “I don’t mean to rush you. And I would be happy to sit on your cock for hours.”

Kylo emitted a low growl at this. So he had been listening to her after all. He gripped her hips and started to rut upwards into her. She moaned.

“Kylo,” she sighed as her toes curled.

Kylo pulled their mouths together and then roughly palmed her bottom. His drool dripped down her chin as he pumped her full of his release. Rey’s lips were tingling as he gasped incoherent praises into them.

“Fuck,” he finally laid back with a sigh.

Rey moved from his lap and stroked his flushed chest.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too, baby,” he said leaning in for another sloppy kiss.

When she pulled away, he looked at her curiously.

“So what was it you wanted me to do to you?” he asked.

Rey blushed. “Oh- you don’t have to …”

“Just tell me,” he said. “I am sure I will enjoy it if you are getting this shy about it.”

She nodded, blushing even harder.

* * *

 

She knelt naked in their wide bathtub. The emperor chuckled to himself that something this simple got her so excited. Of course, he couldn’t say anything because he also quite enjoyed the scenario the other way around as well.

“And where would you like me to uh-?” Now the emperor was blushing as well.

“On my tits,” said Rey. “And anywhere else is okay but not my hair.”

“I will aim for those gorgeous tits,” said Kylo. “And Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you might also-?” Kylo swallowed.

“Oh I see,” said Rey with a smirk. “Yes, but you first.”

Kylo nodded.

“Don’t expect me to do this anywhere outside our chambers,” said Kylo bashfully.

“It’s our secret,” said Rey with a wink.

Kylo nodded. He pointed his cock at Rey’s chest and released the wine he had sipped earlier at the ball. He had felt guilty since Rey could not drink alcohol for a while longer, but now he was glad that he could repay her for the sacrifices she made for their child. Rey watched with awe as Kylo wet her chest.

“Do you like it?” asked Kylo.

Rey nodded, not taking her eyes from his cock. She stared at the stream as if in a trance-like state.

When he finished, the emperor looked at her glistening skin reverently.

“Naughty girl,” he said in hushed awe.

“Your turn,” said Rey.

Rey stood and Kylo sat in the bathtub.

“The refresher is lonely tonight,” said Kylo.

Rey giggled as she looked over at the unused refresher. Kylo followed her glance and was half tempted to tell her to squat over it. The image filled her mind, and she laughed.

“Though you like to watch me use it as well,” said Rey, teasingly. “Pervert.”

“How can I help it when you indulge my every desire?” said Kylo.

She kissed him and leaned over him.

“Tomorrow, you can help me get ready in the morning,” said Rey.

“Is the baby coming soon?” asked Kylo.

“I think so,” said Rey. “It won’t be much longer now.”

“I hope I will be a good father,”he said.

“Of course you will,” said Rey.

She kissed him again.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, pulling her closer to him.

They kissed heatedly as Rey pissed in his lap.

“Mmm,” said Kylo against her mouth. “Good girl.”

“Everything for you,” she said.

“Oh, my empress,” he sighed.

When she was done, she stood up and turned the water on. The sonic washed away the yellow puddle that had accumulated at the bottom of the tub as well as the sweat on their bodies from their evening of pleasuring each other.

The emperor looked up at her with adoration. The sonic water was dripping from the ends of her hair and the tips of her breasts.

“You are perfect,” he said.

“And you are still a little bit drunk,” said Rey with a smile.

“But it is still true,” he said.

“Thank you,” said Rey. “You are perfect too.”

The emperor smiled bashfully. After they were clean, Rey helped him out of the tub and into their bed.

 


End file.
